


Doctor Who - Ninth Doctor - From War to Grief

by Samstown4077



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Regeneration, After War Doctor, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Doktor regneriert und wird zum neunten Doktor. Was war geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Was war mit Gallifrey? Langsam aber sicher kehren die Erinnerungen an den "Time War" zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Ninth Doctor - From War to Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Der neunte Doktor am Anfang seiner Regeneration - er hat natürlich keine Erinnerung an die Ereignisse in "The Day of the Doctor".

Regeneration war wie Feuer und Eis. Wie die unerträgliche Hitze der Hölle und die unerbittliche Kälte der Eispole Gallifreys. Es schmerzte, immer, etwas. Jede Regeneration war anders, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine früheren Regeneration sich von den späteren unterschieden, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Denn sobald das gelbe Licht verschwunden war, der Körper seine neue Form angenommen hatte, war mit der alten Form auch die Erinnerung an den kurzen, stechenden Schmerz verblasst. 

Die Zähne kribbelten, die Haarspitzen juckten und seine Füße fühlten sich an, als wären es seine Hände und die Hände waren kurz taub, bis sich seine Nervenbahnen neu vernetzt hatten und erste Impulse durch den neuen Körper jagten. Er fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand zuerst ins Gesicht geschlagen und ihn danach mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen - als hätte ihn ein Güterwagon aus seinen Stiefeln gehauen. 

Es war eine Art langes Japsen was ihm entfuhrt, als er gegen die Konsole taumelte weil sein Gleichgewichtssinn kurz außer Kraft gesetzt war. Er riss die neuen Augen auf und es war einem regeneriertem Time Lord vorbehalten – der einzigen Spezies im Universum – der dieser Moment vorbehalten war. Bewusst und klar, dass erste Mal im neuen Leben, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Licht das auf die neue Netzhaut trifft und im Geist ein Feuerwerk von Reizen auslöst. Bei den Menschen war dieser Moment den Babys vorbehalten. Primatenkindern – wie er sie später nennen würde – die diesen ergreifenden Moment nicht begreifen konnten. Doch für ihn war es als würde er die Formen und Farben der TARDIS zum ersten mal im Leben wirklich erkennen – schon zum neunten Mal in seinem langen Leben. 

Seine Herzen rasten und er griff sich an den Oberkörper weil er Angst hatte, sie würden ihm aus der Brust springen. Die beiden Muskeln brauchten einen Moment ehe sie ihren alten Rhythmus wiederfanden und die zuverlässige Arbeit der letzten Jahrhunderte wieder aufnahmen. Die Hände suchten sein Gesicht, es fühlte sich so anders an. Junge Züge. Der Bart, er war verschwunden. Genau wie seine Haare. Um Gottes Willen – seine Haare! Er drehte sich auf den Schuhspitzen herum und versuchte in den raren glatten Flächen der Konsole sein Spiegelbild zu erhaschen. Kurz, sie waren so verdammt kurz! Danach überprüfte er die Länge seiner Nase, die Konturen seiner Lippen und die Lage seiner Wangenknochen. Es schien alles an seinem richtigen Platz zu sein, aber er würde sich erst sicher sein, wen er sein eigenes Spiegelbild erblickt hatte. 

'So weit, so gut,' dachte er und sah sich um, während die Nachglut der Regeneration noch durch seinen Körper tanzte. 

Seine Blicke streiften durch den Konsolenraum, es gab nur Ihn und das gleichmäßige Geräusch der TARDIS. Er überlegte kurz. Nein, er hatte zuletzt keinen Begleiter gehabt. Er probierte die neuen Beine und ging ein Stück und versuchte sich dabei zu erinnern, wie lange er schon ohne Begleitung unterwegs war und wann er den Letzten zurückgelassen hatte. Es war alles noch so unklar, Gedanken und Erinnerungen im Nebel der Neuerung versteckt. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn geleert, dass auch dies sich legen würde. Stück für Stück. 

Allein also. 

'Wieso,' fragte er sich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob die Hände in die Taschen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl als seine Fingerspitzen den Boden der Taschen berührten. Für einen Wimpernschlag glaubte er, sie würden verbrennen. Zuerst zuckte er zurück, dann schob er die Finger wieder hinein und griff vorsichtig nachdem was ihn so verschreckt hatte. Die Fingerkuppen vor seiner Nasenspitze, betrachtete er die feine Körnerschicht die er da aus seinen Taschen geholt hatte. Sand. In den Taschen seiner Lederjacke war Sand. Wieder erschien es ihm, als würden seine Finger verbrennen und er schüttelte den Sand schnell von der Haut. Vielleicht eine Überreaktion nach der Regeneration?

'Vielleicht,' sah er dem feinen Staub, der nun im Hauptraum der TARDIS in der Luft flimmerte nach. 'Vielleicht.'

Seine Herzen schlugen, kräftig und gleichmäßig und doch..., fühlte es sich plötzlich an, als fehlte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Stimmte etwas nicht mit der Technik? Er ging hinüber zum Bildschirm und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Nein, seine TARDIS war in einwandfreien Zustand. Etwas eingerostet, etwas störrisch aber sie funktionierte. Alle Lebenserhaltungssysteme funktionierten ohne Mangel.

Es lag an ihm, das beklemmenden Gefühl, es kam von ihm - aus ihm. Wieder griff er sich an die Brust und erst jetzt bemerkte er den schweren Waffengurt der sich über seinen Oberkörper spannte. Umständlich und leicht panisch zog er daran. Er nestelte lange ehe er endlich den Lösemechanismus gefunden hatte. Mit einem lauten Rasseln und Rascheln zog er das Ding von seinen Schultern und schleuderte es zu Boden.   
Wie eine giftige Schlange sah er es an, bereit zu zu treten bei Gefahr. Es war ein schmaler Gurt, der seiner neuen Brust nicht mehr passte. Er war geschneidert worden für sein anderes Ich – das alte Ich. Er wandte sich ab, die Hände auf der Konsole und sah fragend und mit Unverständnis das Herz der TARDIS an. 

'Erkläre es mir,' rief sein Geist, aber die TARDIS erklärte es ihm nicht, stattdessen schickte sie sanfte Vibrationen durch den Raum, verbunden mit dem beruhigenden Geräusch ihrer Maschinen.   
Die TARDIS erklärte nie etwas, dass war nicht ihre Aufgabe, dass wusste der Doktor. Ihr einziger Auftrag schien zu sein, ihn zu beruhigen. War die TARDIS doch seine einzig wahre und ständige Begleiterin. 

Mit gesenktem Blick, leckte er sich die Lippen. Seltsam. Dabei zog sich seine Brust wieder zusammen, dieses mal so sehr das es schmerzte. Er hielt es nicht aus, und fiel auf die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Jede Regeneration war anders, aber das hier erschien ihm falsch. Als wenn etwas schief gelaufen wäre. Der stechende Schmerz lies kurz nach und er rang nach Luft. Wieder leckte er sich die Lippen und begriff was ihm so seltsam vorkam. Metall. Es schmeckte nach Metall. 

„Dalek,“ flüsterte er ohne, dass er wusste wer oder was ihm den Gedanken eingegeben hatte. 

Dalek. 

Wieder griff er in seine Tasche und zog etwas von dem Sand heraus, dieses mal etwas mehr. So das er auf seiner Handfläche mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise zeichnen konnte. Sand in seinen Taschen und der Geschmack von Metall auf seinen Lippen und dann war da noch etwas. Etwas was er die ganze Zeit gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, vielleicht weil die TARDIS es mit ihren sanften Vibrationen überlagerte. Ein Dröhnen, mitten in seinem Kopf. 

Noch einmal zuckte ein Regenerationsschub durch ihn. Drückte ihn zu Boden, hinunter auf die kalten Gitter und als er das letzte bisschen gelben Schein ausgeatmet hatte war damit die vollständige Wandlung abgeschlossen und die Erinnerung wieder da. 

Wie das auftauchen einer großen, haarigen grauen Bestie aus dichtem, tiefschwarzen Rauch, eroberte sich die Erinnerung an die letzten Momente in seinem alten Ich ihren Raum zurück. Zuerst erkannte er nur die Umrisse des Ganzen, ehe sich aus wandelnden Formen feste Umrisse bildeten. Gefolgt von Tatzen und Krallen, von gelben Knopfaugen und gefährlichen Reißzähnen. -- Erinnerung als Monster. 

Gallifrey. 

Seine Augen blickten in das pulsierende Licht der TARDIS. Noch nie erschien es ihm so dunkel. 

Gallifrey. Dalek. 

Sand in seiner Jacke, Metall auf seinen Lippen. 

Unendliche Schuld, als Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. Es hatte sich noch nie so ballastartig angefühlt. Eine Schuld in der er drohte im Trockenen der TARDIS zu ertrinken. 

Er rappelte sich ein wenig auf, so, dass er sich sitzend gegen die Konsole lehnen konnte. Den Blick abgewandt vom Zentrum. Er konnte der TARDIS nicht in die "Augen" sehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Brandneu, mit Blut befleckt. Die Dalekflotte vernichtet. Der ewige Krieg beendet. 

"Wer wollen Sie sein Doktor?"

"Krieger."

Zu welchem Preis? 

Alle Time Lords vernichtet. Ausgelöscht. Die Entscheidung seiner letzten Inkarnation. Hätte er wütend sein sollen? Was hätte es genutzt? Das Universum war dabei gewesen zu zerbrechen. Er hatte so handeln müssen. Genozid. 

'Und doch.'

Der letzte Staub Erde von Gallifreys auf seinen Händen. Das letzte bisschen Heimat welches er hier nun in seinen Taschen gefunden hatte. Ein winziger Haufen Sand von einst etwas ganz Großem, seiner Heimat. Vergangen in einem Augenblick.. 

Er schob den Sand zurück in die Jackentasche, den Blick starr auf die Ausgangstür gerichtet. 

Weinte er? Gott, ja, er weinte. Eine einzelne Träne die über seine Wangen lief. Aber er war der Doktor, nicht nur ein Name - ein Versprechen. Der Doktor weint nicht, der Doktor hält sein Versprechen. 

Jetzt war alles neu, alles anders. Wirklich anders. Wie konnte er auch nur ansatzweise seinen letzten Inkarnationen ähneln, hatten diese nicht ihren eigenen Heimatplaneten ausgelöscht. Nein, dass hier war mehr als nur brandneu. Es war ein Reset, ein Neustart. Ein Neustart aus der Hölle der Gefühle und der Schuld. Das war nicht einfach und er hätte all seine restlichen Regenerationen gegeben, um es ändern zu können. Vieles war möglich, dass hier nicht. 

Er stand auf, drehte sich zur Konsole und atmete tief durch.   
Geboren aus dem Krieg heraus. 

Etwas zögerlich suchte seine Hand den Hebel um die Tardis aus ihrer Reise zu holen. Sein Blick auf die Tardis gerichtet, “also? Was nun?”

Der Bildschirm begann zu flimmern. Eine junge Frau war zu sehen, umringt von mutierten Plastikpuppen. 

Der Doctor lachte auf, drückte den Hebel nach unten und landete in einem Kaufhaus in London im Jahre 2005. “Here we go again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde mich über ein Kommentar oder Kudos freuen!


End file.
